The First Years
by Purely-True
Summary: It's the Mrauders first year at Hogwarts. And I suck at summeries. Starts off in Lilys PoV. and popcorns to everyone else. Everyone other than Mary McDonales, no one knows why she won't speak.


"Hi I'm Lily Evans." A short girl with fiery red hair no more than 11 years old said smiling at the blonde girl sitting next to her.

"Hi I'm Algeria Cole. My step-brother is Frank a second year. He's right over there." Algeria pointed to a plump boy about four people down from Lily. He was chatting with a blonde girl. Algeria rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thats his girlfriend, Alice, he quite popular here with the student and teachers. He's got them writing to him when hes at home, it's like they're all best friends or something. So of course I knew the school back wards and forwards before I could even say Hogwarts," Algeria took a second to laugh at her memory of her at the tender age of seven, "So what about you? Do you have any siblings here?"

"Oh…er.. well I have an older sister," Lily began.

"Oh! where is she? What her name? What house is she in?" Algeria cut her off, and raised her head in a frantic search for an older red headed girl.

"Er.. no actually she's a muggle, and so are my parents." Lily almost whispered as she looked down, Severus had told her that not having magical parents wasn't a bad thing, but somehow the look she imagined on Algeria's face made her think otherwise.

"Groovy!" Algeria's goofy smile made Lily look away to prevent from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

She caught eyes with a boy three tables across, a sliver and green banner of a snake hanging above his head. He had shoulder length stringy black hair, that look as though he hadn't washed it, ever.

"What cha looking at? A boy?" Algeria teetered her head the same as Lily's, "Eww and not even a cute boy. We've only been here a good 10 minutes and I know you don't read enough teen magazines. You like him really?"

"Oh no he's just a friend. I know him from my community; he's kind of like the one who told me that I was a witch. See he saw me on the playground when I was nine and tried to explain to me what he meant by witch. I wasn't used to thinking about it in the magical way." Lily rambled.

"Oh sorry what was that last bit I was to busy looking at, him." Algeria squinted her eyes to look like a cats and lifted her arm the point to a man about 28 years old. He was dressed in what any witch would call muggle clothes, black slacks, a red Beatles T-shirt, and a black jacket. "He is hot. What is he doing here?" Algeria questioned.

"The better questions are, Why does he look like _that_, and does he have a girlfriend.," a girl with long brown hair laughed peeking over the table, "Hi, I'm Melissa Cox."

"Hi I'm -"

"Lily Evans and Algeria Cole. I know" Melissa said smiling.

"Um-Melissa Cox, is it?" Algeria asked.

Melissa nodded.

"Thats how you know us. Your mom's the President of the MMoL, the Magical Mothers of London," Algeria stated.

"Groovy, so you can like stalk people," Lily had to know if Melissa knew anything about her other than her name.

"Pretty much. My mom can look at any one's profile. And you'd think that since today is like your first day they'd have like nothing on you? Well your wrong, they have info on every big thing thats ever happened in your life." Melissa smirked, " I know that you Lily Jane Evans have known Severus Snape Since you were about eight and thats when you learned that you were a witch, and through him," Melissa paused as Algeria pointed to the stringy hair boy and gasped, "I know that you Algeria Cole is step-sister to Frank Longbottom and that you chose not to have your last name changed because you wanted to remain your father's kid, even after him and your mom divorcing." Melissa said with a sad smile.

"You hit it on the spot," Algeria blankly stated looking at the ceiling.

"Sorry I'm late!" a tall girl who looked about 13 yelled as she jogged in to the room, " Sorry Professor, my _brother_ locked me in the car," she said to an elderly woman and glared at the man who had walked in only seconds before her.

"Ms. Alekzander, sit, you need to be sorted," the professor said pointing to a wooden stool in the middle of the room.

The girl practically ran to the stool still glaring at her brother. The woman walked behind her, as soon as the girl had sat down, she put a tattered old hat on her head.

"What the bloody hell! I thought the sorting was over," the hat boomed.

"We seem to have had a late guest. Please just sort her so we can get back to the welcoming speech. Thank you." The woman said clearly aggravated by the late student.

"You've got no skill,"the hat spoke after a second

"Gee. Thanks." the girl scoffed.

A few people giggled.

"You haven't any talent. Nor are you greatly brave" the hat mumbled on.

"Are you going to mock me or sort me?" the girl twisted in her seat as the hat barked at her for being so rude to authority as the laughter from the student body rose.

"Quite!" An old man who up until now had not said a single word was standing with his arms raised to hush the students, and even some of the teachers.

"Raven-, no, Slyther- no, Huffle-no, seeing as theres no other house..." The hat finally boomed, " Gryffindor!"

"Fine-fuckin-ly!" the girl yelled as she stood up and walked to sit next to Lily and Algeria.

"Hi I'm - Melissa don't you answer," the girl turned and pointed at Melissa, "I'm Meggan Alekzander, the Care of Magical Creature teacher is my older brother. He's a dick."

"She from America so she isn't kind enough to use polite language." Melissa added.

"Oh bite me, Cox." Meggan said cocking her eye brow while she put a lasagna square on her plate.

"If Cox wont bite you, I sure will," a boy with chin length black said with a wink and a smiled.

"Sirius Black. One brother, Regulus, three cousins Narssisa, Bellatrix, and Androma. Androma married a muggle born named Ted Tonks, leading to her being disowned."

"Wow you know more about me than I do."

"Of coarse she does. Shes Melissa Cox," a boy with messy black hair and thicket rimmed glasses said. leaning over the table to Sirius.

"James Potter. My mom says it's amazing that your alive, given the fact that your so reckless and that your parents were like 90 when they had you." Melissa said blushing as she said the last part.

"Thanks Melissa. I'll be sure to tell her you said that." James said blankly, he wasn't smiling.

"Oh please don't! My mom will kill me if she finds out I went in her files again." Melissa eyes went bugged eyed.

"How about I don't tell if you go out on a date with me." he face lighting up.

"If I must." Melissa tried to sound bored but she wasn't fooling anyone.

_He's such a jerk. He was so cruel to Severus earlier, how can I let Melissa be exposed to **that**. James Potter sucks, _Lily thought. As James and Melissa made their plans Lily tried to eat and not vomit, which was getting harder to do as them talking went on.

About half an hour in to the dinner was it that ,Melissa and James had a date planned for Sunday Meggan and Sirius had fought about 5 different things and Algeria was being hit on by a chubby kid, with blonde hair and blue eyes, on a sugar high, Dumbledore had stood up.

"I'd hope that by now everyone has learned a name or two. I would also like to say something before you all go to the warmth of your beds, This is a year unlike any other," his blue eyes twinkling, " Make new friends, and keep your old. Just know which one is stronger." The hall grew silent as every student had their eyes on Dumbledore awaiting his next quote-able line. "First years follow your Prefects to your dorms, and help is always there when you need it."

After everyone left the first year lined up and everyone in Gryffindor followed a short boy with spiky red hair, "Hello I'm Kevin, I'm a 5th year, and I can telly you now, your going to like it here. Not only at Hogwarts but Gryffindor." he said with a cocky smile.

The students walked up seven flights of stairs before they got to a arch marked with a large seal of a lion eating a snake. They walked down the hall until they got to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Wow I wonder how many first years she last year to make her that big." James mumbled to Sirius.

"Yo mama!" Meggan barked over to him, leaving the eight of them in fits of laughter.

* * *

After Kevin told them the password,_ dismal,_ he quickly showed them the common room, only to leave them for a girl with hot pink high lights and ran up a flight of stairs that led to the 5th years boys dorms. 

"Wow I wish I was him," Peter, the plump blonde, whispered to Sirius.

"Dude I already am that guy" Sirius smirked as he put his arm around Lily shoulder, " How A bout a date sweet thing?"

"How about you take it off before I break it off?" Lily short glaring at him.

"OK," He pulled his hand back, "Your a feisty, one aren't you?"

"Your a dumb one, aren't you."

"We're missing two people," Melissa blurted, "a boy named Remus, who was here to get sorted but as gone missing, and a girl named Mary."

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked with his eye bugged out.

"Hello I am Melissa Frinking Cox." Melissa said imitating James from earlier, as she walked up the stairs and in to the girls room.

"It's so pretty up here. I wonder if all of the common rooms are this beautiful," Lily awed.

"Of course not," James scoffed. He turned to her, "mostly because your not in everyone else's common room." They locked eyes. James hadn't noticed back on the train just how green they were. _They're gorgeous. _She's so pretty, maybe I can get her to go out on a date with me, oh but Melissa, I all ready have plans, damn.

"Er.. don't think I haven't forgotten about the rude things you and Black said to Severus back on the train," Lily spat.

James began but stopped. He was to sleepy to think of anything better, and by the time he did Lily was gone.

Lily had stopped up the stairs once she saw James' eye were glazing over and then she knew he wasn't paying attion anymore. She bolted up the stairs to see an old dark cherry wood door with a small board marked, 1st, with five smaller boards under it.

_1st_

_Algeria C._

_Lily E._

_Mary M._

_Meggan A_

_Melissa C._

"Hogwarts is beautiful, " Lily was standing in the dead center of the room, the floor was a dark brown wood with initials carved into every now and then. The room was planed out with the five bed forming a circle, a window was places in between each bed, there was also a small desk with a full set of quills notebook paper and book. "Wow they really go all out."

"Yea the house elves do what they. Well what they can reach any ways," Algeria said was she jumped on to her bed.

Everyones bed cover was different.Lily's was a light pink cover with white sheets and one pillow. Meggan's was plaid, white, purple and black, with white sheets like Lily's but she had two purple pillows and a white one. Melissa had a dark green cover and blue sheets and pillow Algeria had white and black flowers with splashes of yellow over hers and white sheets and pillow. Theres was a bed with the red and gold Gryffindor crest and white sheets and one small pillow.

"Hey, why haven't we got those sheets?" Lily asked sadly

"You want those sheets?" Melissa raised her eyebrow.

"Well they're not ugly.'

"Thats not a no."

"No"

Meggan flicked her wand, _11:43 p.m._

"Ok Meggan great spell but it doesn't work," Melissa giggled.

Meggan didn't think Melissa's comment was very funny, and just as she opened her mouth a girl walked in. She had plain mousy brown hair, dull brown eyes and clothes that must have been her grandmothers, the most expensive thing on her was a gold chain. _Mary. _

No one knew it but they were all thinking the same thing.

_So thats Mary._

Mary pulled out a pair of pj's walked in to the bathroom and changed. Only seconds later had she walked out, set up her bed and gone to sleep, all with out saying one word.

Melissa put her hand around her lips, "She's a muggles born."

"A muddblood?" Meggan asked.

"Meggan! Don't use that word. That word is for ignorant people," Algeria practically fell off her bed she was so shocked, " Lily I'm so sorry for Meggan. In America things are different." Algeria put her hand on hr heart trying to look sorry for bother her and Meggan.

"It's OK. Severus told me that that word is just another term for kids with muggle parents," Lily looked hopeful, she wished that was all it meant.

"Well it is. But It means so much more than that. It means dirty blood, and it's very rude," Melissa glared at Meggan.

"What? In America it's different. Over there they take pride in it. Over there it means that you are lucky and that you have lots of power. I mean you'd have to if you were to show up on the scale," Meggan explained, " I didn't think it was different here.Sorry."

"Scale?"

"People in America love monitoring other people. So they kinda like watch magical kids to see if they have developed enough to be sent to schooling, we'd start over there at about 5 or 6 years of age. Well we also keep very little track of muggle kids that might have some power, but it's rare to find on strong enough at the age of 5 so they totally forget about them."

"Witches and wizards show signs when they're young at about 8 or 9, and thats when you showed your signs, Lily." Melissa added.

"Ya I could jump really high of the swing set, and when I feel I never got really hurt." Lily looked as though she had just been told the answer to a math problem she been trying to answer for two years.

"Well along with Muddblood theres also half-blood and pure-blood. Some people thing the purest of blood the better. I'll tell you the names of some of the most famous traitors but I'll save that for later. We have three pure-bloods in our year. Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black and James Potter. Well Potter isn't the purest but he's is still an inbreeder." Melissa giggled.

"Melissa don't call them that. It's very rude," Algeria mocked still trying to hold back the laughter.

"I don't get it, " lily felt like a fourth wheel, if thats possible.

"Well how do you get pure- blood. You mix it with other pure-blood, thats what their great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents did, until theres no one left but your cousin. So they started to marry in to their families. So kids of non pure-bloods can at lest say that our great-great-great grandmother didn't look at her brother and said 'lets have kids'," Melissa explained.

They girl went into fit of laughter after that. Finally around about 12:35 they shut of their lights and closed their curtain for the night.


End file.
